When Darkness Falls
by HallowsEve
Summary: After Dumbledore is killed while dueling Voldemort in the Atrium at the Ministry of Magic, the existence of Harry's secret older half-sister, Lorelei, comes to light. How will Harry adjust to having a very Slytherin older sister? How will Severus handle his strong attraction to her? And how will everyone handle her very big secret? – A/U, OOC [SS/OFC, HP/DM, HG/RW, BZ/GW]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Lorelei and Seraphina are mine.

Warnings: Language & references to sexual assault (nothing explicit)

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: I know I have far too many works in progress, but I got an idea and I had to run with it. This story starts the night of the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, June 18, 1996. This story will mostly focus on SS/OFC, but will also have some HP/DM and BZ/GiW.

* * *

Harry quietly shuffled down the dark stairs in the middle of the night at 12 Grimmauld Place. Destination: the kitchen. It had been a bad night…no, it had been a shit night. He was lured into a trap by Voldemort, nearly lost his Godfather to that psycho bitch Bellatrix, his friends had been hurt – albeit not fatally, thank Merlin - but worst of all, he had watched as darkness prevailed.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was the epitome of "light." He had fought against Gellert Grindelwald and won. He had helped Harry over the years fight against Voldemort. He was a mentor, a friend and Harry even considered him family. Now he was dead…and it was all Harry's fault.

Harry had been warned about the connection that he shared with Voldemort. The Headmaster himself had told Harry to try to keep the Dark Lord out as much as possible. He warned Harry that if the Dark Lord discovered the connection he could use that connection against him. He even arranged for Harry to have Occlumency lessons with the resident bat of the dungeons, Severus Snape. Not that it helped since Harry deliberately didn't follow the surly man's orders. In the end, Dumbledore had been right and Harry's arrogance and ignorance cost the man his life.

Harry blinked at the tears that were once again threatening to fall. He had only stopped crying a little under an hour prior and his cheeks were chapped beyond belief. The last thing he needed was to cry further.

Taking a deep breath, Harry gently shook his head of the thoughts that were never-ending, hoping a nice cup of hot cocoa in silence would help alleviate his mind of the jumbled thoughts. His hand had only just cracked the door to the kitchen when angered voices slipped out.

"You are not telling Harry anything, Snivellus!" Sirius snapped, his voice deep and angry.

"I don't take orders from you, Black. Perhaps, Lupin, you could mussel your mutt." Severus bit back. Harry could hear what sounded like an exasperated sigh from Remus. The kindhearted werewolf was no doubt standing between the two enemies.

"Mr. Potter has a right to know!" Minerva cut in, surprisingly on Severus' side.

Harry leaned closer into the door, ensuring he kept the door only cracked as to not alert the adults engaging in the heated discussion of his presence. A fleeting thought ran through his mind he should stop listening, or at least change into something more appropriate than his boxers and a gray t-shirt, but then again it was just after midnight, it wasn't like he was expecting to run into anyone.

"There's no proof, Minerva! Harry is already upset, he doesn't need Snivelly here making it worse." Harry's brows furrowed at his godfather's passionate tone. What were they talking about?

"It is true, Sirius Black. I examined the poor girl immediately afterwards." _Is that Madam Pomfrey? Why is she here? _

"James would never force himself on someone! Let alone that cursed Slytherin bint!" Sirius exclaimed passionately. Harry's jaw dropped. His father was being accused of rape?

Harry swallowed despite the overly dry sensation that was taking over his mouth. Hearing a scuffle, he pushed the door gently a little more, in time to see Severus lunge at his godfather and Remus pushing him away before turning to Sirius.

"Stop it, Padfoot!" Remus hissed loudly, looking back over his shoulder at Minerva who had a firm grip on Severus' arm. "If it's true, why are you just now bringing it up? Seraphina Serpens left school in 1976. Why bring it up now?"

"Because Albus put a memory charm on us." Minerva snipped. "I only recalled this just this evening after Albus was killed at the Dark Lord's hand. I contacted Severus immediately because if memory serves, it was him who caught James Potter violating Miss Serpens."

"He hated James! Of course Snivellus would say that to try to get him in trouble!" Sirius yelled, pulling out of Remus' grasp and pacing the floor agitatedly.

"Enough!" Poppy yelled in a shrill voice. "I examined the girl myself and I can say without a doubt that she was assaulted. She had all the physical and emotional injuries one would expect from a sexual assault."

Harry felt the bile rise in his throat. He knew his father had been somewhat of a bully in his Hogwarts days, but surely he'd never lay a hand on a woman. Let alone in such a disgusting fashion.

"Why didn't Sera press charges then?" Remus' voice was pained.

Severus drew himself up to his imposing height, eyes narrowing dangerously on the wolf. "She was not your friend, wolf, don't you dare call her Sera!" Harry flinched slightly at Severus' deep hiss.

"Surely you aren't buying into this, Moony!" Sirius scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Miss Serpens was forced to keep it quiet by the same man who ran her out of Hogwarts - Albus." Minerva sadly stated. She had been devastated when she heard Albus died, but the sadness was quickly overcome with anger and disbelief when years' worth of appalling memories began flooding back. None more appalling than the rape of 16 year-old Seraphina Serpens and Albus' cover up to protect James Potter.

"Why was she kicked out? I remember she didn't return to school after the holiday break, but no one ever said why." Remus couldn't believe his ears.

"Miss Serpens didn't get kicked out. She fled from the Headmaster and his demand." Poppy winced at the painful memory, turning her head away from the group in slight horror.

"Meaning what?" Sirius snapped, stopping his pacing to scowl at the mediwitch.

"She was pregnant, you idiot! I helped Sera run away because she was pregnant and refused Albus' demand that she abort the pregnancy. Apparently the Headmaster was not fond of the idea of one of precious Gryffindor's fathering a child with a Serpens." Severus seethed, clenching his fists to resist the urge to hex Sirius where he stood. The mutt was absolutely infuriating.

Shocked gasps escaped the mouths of Remus and Sirius, both men staring at Severus with agape jaws and wide eyes.

"What are you saying?" Sirius' voice was a pained whisper.

Harry opened the door fully, stepping into the kitchen and shocking the arguing adults.

"He's saying, Padfoot, that I have an older sibling somewhere out there." Harry calmly stated, turning his attention towards Severus. "Is that right, Professor?"

Severus stared at Harry in complete shock, though his face was impassive as always. How long had Potter been listening?

Sirius stepped forward with a sigh, placing his hands on Harry's shoulders. "Pup –"

"Is. That. Right?" Harry asked again, his voice strained and eyes pleading with his Potions Professor to just answer the damn question.

"Yes. Your brother or sister should be 19 sometime in mid to late July." Severus flatly replied with a nod of his head.

Harry shook his head with an unamused chuckle. "All this time I thought my father was such a great guy - "

"He was, Harry!" Sirius interrupted Harry, gripping his shoulders firmly. Harry roughly pushed his godfather away as the tears once again fell. He didn't even feel remorse when the man fell to the floor nor did he care about all the eyes that were looking on in concern.

"Did you know? Did you know he raped a girl? Did you know I had a brother or sister?" Harry spat in barely concealed disgust at the man who was his father's best friend.

"No! Merlin, NO!" Remus responded when Sirius failed to. The latter still sitting on the floor and staring at Harry in pained horror. "Harry, we didn't even know that Prongs even did what they are accusing him of."

Harry turned towards Poppy, who looked at him sadly. Her shaking hand was covering her mouth and her blue eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"You said you saw this…Sera…afterwards. Did my dad…" Harry trailed off into a shocked sob. He couldn't even say the words, it was too disgusting to even consider.

"I'm so sorry, Harry." Poppy softly responded.

"Did he?!" Harry yelled, clenching his fists.

"Yes. Miss Serpens was both physically and emotionally traumatized. I performed the pregnancy spell myself 2 weeks later. The spell confirmed she was indeed pregnant and a paternity charm confirmed James Potter was the father." Poppy informed him, finding some strength in her normal mediwitch role.

"Do I have a brother or a sister? Where are they? Why have they never come forward?" Harry railed at the stunned adults, looking between them frantically searching for answers.

"We don't know, Harry. We only just got our memories back a few hours ago." Minerva reached towards Harry to comfort the boy she had grown to care for greatly, flinching when he pulled away with a shake of his head.

"I was a friend to Sera during her Hogwarts days. I was the one who helped her run away and secured her a temporary location before Albus performed the memory charm on me. I will begin my search for Sera there. I will track her down, Mr. Potter." Severus calmly stated without his usual bite in his tone.

"How could he keep this from me? He knew what a family meant to me! He knew how much I wanted a sibling and he…he just kept it from me." Harry cried falling to the floor when his shaking knees finally gave way. Harry leaned forward, hiding his face in his arms as the pain consumed him, harsh sobs escaping his throat and body trembling in pain. He trusted Dumbledore with everything he had…only to find out he never even knew the man.


	2. Chapter 2 - Searching

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Lorelei and Seraphina are mine.

Warnings: Language

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: Thank you for reading and for those of you who are following. :-)

* * *

Severus leaned back in his chair with a heavy sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Seraphina Serpens had essentially fallen off the face of the Earth. After discovering her pregnancy, Sera ran from Hogwarts, disowned by the proud pure-blood Serpens family and sought refuge in an abandoned house only a few doors down from his own family home at Spinner's End. She was only supposed to be there for a few days, a week tops, while Severus helped her get some money to assume a new identity in another wizarding community. Severus was not shocked, though he would admit he was disappointed, that when he arrived at the house he found no sign that Sera had been there. The house was boarded up, caked with dust and not a single shred of magical energy was left behind. It looked the exact same as it had when Severus had taken Sera there nearly 20 years prior.

Severus had tried everything he could think of to track Sera. Spells, charms, even some ancient rituals and he had nothing to show for it. It had been a long, draining week since the memory charm was lifted and if he didn't find the other Potter child sometime soon, he feared what Harry Potter would do.

Harry had fallen into a deep depression after his breakdown in the kitchen. It had been shockingly up to Severus, Minerva and Poppy to get him to his room and calmed down. Even a week later, Harry still refused to let Remus and Sirius near him. Normally Severus would have found this turn of events humorous, but instead he found it bothersome. Without having the two Marauders to turn to, it left Severus being on the receiving end of Harry's incessant owls seeking information and updates. Severus slammed his hands on the arms of his chair. There had to be something. Anything.

Suddenly the man shot out of his chair. Without Severus there to help her, she would have most likely taken the easy route and disappeared into the Muggle world. Though Sera was a pure-blood from an ancient family line, she had always been open minded and curious about Severus' own partial Muggle upbringing.

Severus moved to his bedroom inside his quarters at Hogwarts, absentmindedly thanking Merlin that the Board of Governors were allowing the teachers to stay at the castle during the summer due to the extenuating circumstances, and threw on some simple Muggle clothes that would shock his students to know he owned. Donning dark jeans, a black t-shirt, a long heavy wool black trench coat and his black boots, Severus strode to his floo. "The Leaky Cauldron, London." Severus called out and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

Harry had been pacing the library floor for over an hour. Severus had sent a Patronus to Minerva advising her that he had some news on Sera and her missing child, Harry's sibling, and would meet them at Grimmauld Place to go over what he found. That was almost 2 hours prior and still no word. Harry chewed his bottom lip, ignoring the worried looks being shot from the doorway by Hermione and Ron. He loved his friends, he did, but he didn't have time to deal with their questions or concerns. His mind was completely wracked with worry over his sibling.

"Still?" Draco questioned in a harsh whisper, shocking both Ron and Hermione who had not heard the blonde creep up the stairs.

"Merlin, Malfoy, stop doing that!" Hermione hissed, smacking Draco on the chest.

"You wound me, Granger." Draco smirked, placing a hand against his chest and fake wincing in pain. The bushy-haired girl rolled her eyes and turned her focus back to a still pacing Harry.

"He still not talking?" Draco asked in a low whisper, his gray eyes watching the boy savior in worry. He hadn't seen Harry so worried since Draco had showed up to an Order meeting seeking refuge after the Tri-Wizard tournament. Sure, Draco still acted like a right git at school and played his role well, but he had really grown fond of the three Gryffindors and they had somehow overcome their animosity to become rather cordial.

"No. I've never seen him this upset. It's weird." Ron muttered, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

* * *

Sirius sat at the kitchen table, head in hands and feeling thoroughly defeated. Harry still wasn't talking to them and what he did say wasn't pretty.

"Pads, you okay?" Remus asked softly, leaning in the doorway with his hands in his trousers. Sirius looked absolutely terrible in his disheveled wrinkled clothes and ratty hair.

"How can Harry think I'd deliberately keep something like this from him?" Sirius' voice was strained. Remus sighed and pushed off the doorframe, sitting in a chair across from his friend.

"We were James' best mates. We have spent all this time telling Harry how great James and Lily were. Now he finds out James did this awful thing and he's questioning everything we've said." Remus leaned back in his chair, rubbing his exhausted eyes.

The two men fell into an uncomfortable silence. Sirius continued staring at the table top while Remus stared at the ceiling. Much like Harry, neither was sleeping well.

"Pads, I need to know," Remus started softly, closing his eyes, "did you know?"

"NO!" Sirius yelled, looking at Remus in shock. "I knew he had hooked up with some birds before Lily, but fuck, not this! No!"

Remus raised his hands in a sign of defeat. "I just asked, Sirius. You and James were always closer."

Sirius grit his teeth and looked away before he said something he'd regret. He understood Remus' question because yes, they always had been closer, but it still stung that Remus could even consider that Sirius would have stayed friends with someone like that. He loved James like a brother, but he still would have kicked the man's sorry ass for this.

* * *

Harry looked at the clock for the umpteenth time, blatantly ignoring his three friends who were now sitting on the couch. It had been almost 3 hours. 3 bloody hours and nothing! Harry sighed, running his hands through his ever messy hair when the floo flared to life and Minerva stepped out. Before Harry could speak she raised her hand.

"He'll be through in a few moments. Let's go downstairs to the kitchen. Severus will not want to repeat this." Minerva sternly ordered. Harry's shoulders slumped slightly, but he nodded and turned to lead the way. Minerva's stern gaze fell up on the other 2 Gryffindors and 1 Slytherin, nodding her head towards the door. Ron and Hermione quickly stood, following their best friend while Draco remained behind.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you joining or not?" Minerva asked in a clipped tone.

Draco sighed and looked at Minerva with an unusual sadness in his eyes. "Professor, Harry isn't handling this too well. Can you at least say if it's good news or bad? I just…I want to know so I can try to be there for him."

Minerva softened her expression with a slight nod of understanding. Draco was constantly surprising her with how warm and caring of a person he truly was. He might be a Class-A jackass while at school, to keep his Slytherin classmates ignorant to his true allegiance, but in the security of Grimmauld Place, he showed his sensitive side. A side that often came out when dealing with Harry.

"I don't know, Mr. Malfoy. Severus was very tight lipped. We'll all find out together." Minerva smiled sadly, placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder. Draco nodded and rose from the couch, following his classmates downstairs. Minerva took a deep breath, willing her rapidly beating heart to calm. She really hoped Harry got good news. Merlin knew the boy needed it.

* * *

Minerva had just sat down at the dining table at the far end when Severus' heavy footsteps were heard coming down the stairs. Remus and Sirius were still sitting on the two ends closest to the door, Hermione and Harry next to Remus, Ron and Draco next to Sirius. All eyes shifted to the door when the imposing man stepped in, still wearing his Muggle clothing.

Any other day, Harry would have smirked at Severus' very modern Muggle dress that truly did look very good on him, actually taking years off the man, but not at the moment. All Harry could focus on was Severus' dark eyes, searching them for any hint of information.

Severus stood at the head of the table, his posture betraying nothing.

"What did you find, Severus?" Remus asked, unable to bear the awkward silence.

"First, Mr. Potter," Severus' eyes landed on Harry, "you have a sister. Lorelei Seva was born on July 22, 1977."

Harry nodded his head with an awkward smile, a lump in his throat making speech impossible. He had a sister. A big sister.

"What of Miss Serpens?" Minerva asked with a slight quiver in her voice. The pain in the surly man's eyes may not have been visible to others, but Minerva had seen it. Severus cleared his throat, looking down at the table briefly hoping his voice would remain calm.

"Sera was living in Bristol, working as a clerk in an office under the alias Sara Servens." Severus looked at Minerva, his eyes glassy.

"Was?" Hermione urged, her hand gripping Harry's tightly.

"Sera committed suicide on October 24, 1981." Severus responded flatly, his dark eyes watching Harry closely. Minerva covered her mouth, eyes flooding with tears. Sirius and Remus both looked down at the table while Ron, Draco and Hermione all stared at Harry. Harry stared at Severus, jaw agape.

"What of my sister? What of Lorelei?" Harry asked with a hitch in his voice.

"No one knows. There is no record of a Lorelei Serpens or Lorelei Servens after 1981." Severus admitted sadly.

Harry shot out of his chair, frantically shaking his head. "No! There has to be something! She was only 4! Where is my sister?!" Harry screamed, his eyes flooding with tears and face flushing red.

"I do not know, Mr. Potter." Severus responded in a monotone voice.


	3. Chapter 3 - Sisters

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Lorelei and Seraphina are mine.

Warnings: Language

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

A/N: Thank you for reading and for those of you who are following. :-)

* * *

Harry sighed, leaning his elbow against the table at dinner, once again merely pushing his food around his plate. Hermione and Ron sat across from him, both wearing equal expressions of concern. Ginny sat to his left, Neville to his right, though both appeared to not really notice Harry's sullen attitude. It wasn't that Neville didn't care, he most certainly would, if he wasn't busy making puppy eyes at Luna at the Ravenclaw table. The same could be said for Ginny, though Ron was very displeased to know his little sister's blush and small wink was directed at a Slytherin. Blaise Zabini to be exact. Why his sister was crushing on the Slytherin Chaser was beyond him, but he didn't say anything. At least not since Ginny threatened to hex him into the next millennium.

"Harry, did you start your Charms essay?" Hermione asked trying to lure Harry from his depression. The boy merely shrugged, eyes focused on his half eaten food.

"Come on, mate. It's been months. Talk to us, please." Ron pleaded, pushing his own plate of food away. The move drawing wide eyes from Hermione, Ginny and Neville. Ron loved food and he never left his plate with food still on it.

"What do you want me to say, Ron?" Harry slammed his fork down. "That I'm angry that Dumbledore kept this huge secret from me? That I'm angry with my father for being a right arsehole? That I'm missing a sister I never even knew I had up until 4 months ago? What?"

By the end of Harry's rant, most of the Great Hall had fallen silent, all eyes on the boy who lived. Harry shook his head and pushed away from the table, storming out of the Great Hall without a glance back. He didn't have to turn around to know that everyone was staring at him. He could feel their eyes the entire way out.

Harry raced through the halls towards the Room of Requirement with shocking speed. He needed to find peace and quiet, something he wouldn't have inside the Gryffindor common room. He was tired of all the looks and the whispers behind his back. He knew what everyone was saying about him, that he let everyone down, that he had failed.

Finally at the 7th floor, Harry paced in front of the wall he knew the door to be.

_I need a place for peace and relaxation to clear my mind.  
I need a place for peace and relaxation to clear my mind.  
I need a place for peace and relaxation to clear my mind. _

Harry sighed relief when the door appeared. His hand immediately gripped the handle and pushed in, stumbling when a firm body pushed against his back, forcing him into the room.

Harry groaned against the stone floor, pushing up to his feet. "What the –"

"Huh, this place does exist." Draco's voice was full of awe.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing?" Harry questioned, dusting off his pants and turning to face his former nemesis. Draco looked at him with a small smile, a slight blush creeping up his attractive face. _Wait, what the fuck? Since when has Draco been attractive?_

"I saw you storm out of the Great Hall and I wanted to make sure you were okay." Draco smiled softly, moving to sit on the oversized black velvet couch that was provided by the room. It was then Harry realized the room had become a warm sitting room with 2 oversized couches, a fireplace, a warm rug, a coffee table and a tray of tea, biscuits and water.

"Yeah, it's just…ugh this is so fucked up." Harry groaned, slumping down on the opposite couch across from Draco and running his hands over his face. "I didn't even know I had a sister. How can I miss someone I never knew?"

"I grieve my sister." Draco admitted softly, drawing Harry's shocked gaze. "My mum was pregnant before me, but gave birth to a stillborn girl, Ara Druella Malfoy."

Harry sat back on the couch, arms dropping at his side. "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't know."

Draco shook his head, turning to look at the fire. The warm light bathed his beautiful face, highlighting his sharp cheekbones and angular features. Somehow though the warm light softened them. "It was 2 years before me. I think that's why mother and father spoiled me so much. Because they were just so grateful to have a living child."

"What do you miss about her?" Harry asked softly, feeling a stronger connection to the Slytherin boy. He actually understood Harry's sadness.

"I don't really know. I guess the idea of having a sibling. Share inside jokes, sneak sweets under our parents noses. Simple things really." Draco shrugged.

"You don't think it's stupid that I miss her?" Harry asked leaning forward, his green eyes glistening with tears.

Draco turned to face Harry, his own eyes reflecting his pain. "No, Harry, I don't think it's stupid."

* * *

Severus sat in the Headmistress' office, slowly sipping a nightcap in silence. He enjoyed his peaceful evenings with the Headmistress, though he would never admit it. Not even under threat of the cruciatus curse. Minerva made for a good drinking buddy. She could hold her liquor, typically had the expensive stuff and much like Severus, she usually did not feel the need to fill the silence with banal chatter.

"Severus, what is bothering you?" Minerva suddenly asked, drawing furrowed brows from the surly man.

"What do you mean?" Severus' tone was flat.

"Your mind is constantly elsewhere. Even more so than usual so I know it can't be Voldemort, what is it?" Minerva raised a brow, taking a sip of her vintage Ogden's Firewhiskey.

Severus let out a deep sigh, rubbing his exhausted eyes with his free hand. He had a strong love-hate relationship with how easily Minerva could read him. It was nice having someone who could understand by just once glance. It was also misery when that person was a strong willed Gryffindor who had the tendency to mother him.

"My search for Sera's daughter is not going well." Severus softly admitted.

"You're still looking?" Minerva's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Of course!" Severus snapped. "Sera was a good friend of mine and I'm the one who helped her flee. I can only imagine what she thought when I didn't return."

"Severus, it was not your fault." Minerva softly reminded him, her eyes drifting up to the sleeping portrait of her predecessor. She knew Dumbledore was not sleeping, but merely faking it, taking the cowardly way out as opposed to facing Severus and the man's harsh words.

"I promised I would help her, Minerva! I swore to Sera that I would return and help her and I didn't. She was left alone and look what happened? She ended up killing herself and leaving her daughter Merlin knows where." Severus downed his drink in one large swig, slamming the glass on Minerva's desk before rising and pacing. It was becoming a very frequent habit of his. Pacing to prevent himself from hexing someone or something into oblivion.

"Severus, you had your memory blocked. There was nothing you could do. It was not your fault that Miss Serpens took her own life. You mustn't blame yourself for this." Minerva delicately scolded the man.

Severus stopped his pacing with his back to Minerva, shoulders slumping slightly. The logical part of his mind told him it wasn't his fault. It reminded him constantly that he could not help the charm that was placed upon him. It did not help the guilt he felt in his heart though. Seraphina Serpens had been the first friend he made in Slytherin. Despite being of a noble pure-blood family, she had accepted the half-blood boy and developed a strong friendship with him. She was the only friend who never turned her back on him or allowed him to push her away. He couldn't even say that about Lily Evans, the woman who at one point owned his heart.

"I can't stop. Not until I find her." Severus painfully whispered before storming from Minerva's office, slamming the door behind him.

"I hope you are proud of yourself, Albus." Minerva sneered at the now awake portrait.

"There is much Severus does not understand about Miss Serpens." Dumbledore responded flatly, his eyes focused on the door Severus had gone through.

"What does that mean?" Minerva approached the painting, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.

"He cannot find Miss Serpens' daughter because she does not live." Minerva gasped at Dumbledore's admission, her wrinkled hand covering her mouth.

"How can you know that?"

Dumbledore turned to face Minerva, his normally very bright eyes looking old and dull, clouded by painful knowledge.

"Because I was there when Miss Serpens threw her daughter from the very cliff she then jumped from." Dumbledore smiled sadly at the elder witch before quietly exiting his portrait.


	4. Chapter 4 - Memories

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Lorelei and Seraphina are mine.

Warnings: Language and _****TRIGGER WARNING****_ This chapter contains a memory of the murder/suicide of Seraphina and Lorelei. I promise not everything is what it seems, but I wanted to give everyone fair warning in case it is disturbing to some.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

Anything written between ...oooOOOooo... indicates a pensieve memory.

A/N: I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up, unfortunately real life has a way of getting in the way. Things are calmer now so posting should be smoother in the future. Many thanks for ready, following and of course to the reviews. :-)

* * *

*tap, tap*

Severus groaned loudly, rolling over in his bed. He hated Halloween with a passion. Not because he hated the concept behind it, though he truly did find it ridiculous, but because Voldemort loved the holiday and held a large revelry that ended in the senseless murders of innocent Muggle women and a horrible hangover. It was becoming difficult for Severus to contain his hatred towards the dark wizard during these events, though he was mildly grateful Voldemort never expected him to participate. He made his "celibacy" well know. The other Death Eaters and Voldemort thought the surly man was like Voldemort, asexual and did not lie with anyone, man or woman. That was entirely untrue, but he was not about to correct their thoughts on that. Instead of being forced to rape and torture young women, he sat by his dark master's side engaging in idle conversation and occasional viewing of the festivities.

*tap, tap*

Severus cracked open one eye, wincing at the brightness inside his bedroom. How in the bloody hell did it get so bright in his dungeon quarters? He didn't even have windows!

*tap, tap*

With a heavy, irritated sigh, Severus threw back his covers and shuffled to the door to his quarters, ignoring his wrinkled clothing from the prior day that he had not changed out of before throwing himself on his bed. Someone had better be dead, or dying, or holding their own fucking head to justify waking him. Minerva had given the students the Friday off due to the large party the school hosted the night before and he had every intention of having a lie in.

Severus opened the door with a growl, eyes narrowing at the offending party, but was surprised to see no one standing there. Instead a charmed enveloped was floating at eye level, a harsh scrawl across the front. Snatching the envelope from the air, Severus slammed his quarter doors shut and tossed the envelope on his small table beside his favorite vintage armchair next to his fireplace. His favorite place to read. He couldn't handle anything without a hangover potion, a shower and a meal.

* * *

Refreshed from his potion, shower and light breakfast, Severus took his seat in his favorite chair and snatched up the envelope that had awoken him far too early for his tastes. With a flick of his wand, the envelope tore at the top, revealing a parchment with a scrawl he had not seen since Hogwarts played host to the Triwizard Tournament.

**Professor Snape,**

**I need to speak with you regarding the owl you sent to Headmaster Vankov. It is urgent.**

**Viktor Krum**

Severus stared at the parchment, dumbfounded by its contents. He had given up his search for Seraphina's daughter after discovering the painful truth from Dumbledore himself nearly a week prior. After heavy threats of locking him in his portrait and moving him to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, Minerva finally got Dumbledore to admit the information he knew to the glowering man.

Severus had sat stoically in his chair as Dumbledore recounted his recollection of searching for the young witch, finding her and then watching helplessly as Seraphina carried her crying daughter over to the cliff, kissing her small forehead and harshly throwing her over before jumping over herself. Severus refused to believe it. That was not his Sera. Not the young girl who snuck him books from her family's library, or bought him expensive sweets and had them delivered via house elf over the summer break, or cast a hex on Sirius Black that caused all his beloved hair to fall out. No, Seraphina Serpens would _never_ kill her own child. The very child she begged and pleaded Severus to help her save.

After arguing back and forth, Dumbledore directed him to the memory that was carefully stored in the cabinet next to the pensieve.

_"Look at the memory, Severus, it will tell you everything you need to know." Dumbledore pointed towards the cabinet. Severus nodded curtly, taking only 4 large strides before opening the cabinet and scanning the vials to seek out the one in question. Towards the back, a crystal vial stood with a small green silk ribbon tied to the top. S. Serpens, 24 Oct 1981. With long, incredibly skilled fingers, Severus lifted the small vial and removed it from the cabinet, carefully pouring the silvery mist into the pensieve. With one last look at Dumbledore, Severus dipped in. _

_...oooOOOooo...  
_

_It was a quiet, cloudy morning, a slight nip in the air. Severus looked around the area, noting only a few small houses and an abandoned playground. A little dark-haired girl sat on the swing, her legs playfully swinging back and forth. Severus approached the little girl quickly, desperate to get a glimpse of who was no doubt Lorelei Serpens. Severus' steps were halted at the same time the little girl's head turned back towards a large group of bushes, a snapping twin indicating something or someone was hiding behind it. Severus looked carefully and noticed the shimmer of a disillusioned form, he assumed was Dumbledore. _

_The little girl shrugged and turned back towards the dirty sand at her feet, playfully kicking her black patent leather shoes into it. Severus took the opportunity to really observe the small child, who was a spitting image of her father. She had shoulder length black hair, bland hazel eyes and a slightly rounded face. She was small for her age, much like Severus assumed the small Harry was as well. Clad in a simple black dress, coat and white tights, she was unremarkable. She looked nothing like her mother. In fact, Severus doubted this even was Seraphina's daughter. _

_Quick approaching footsteps and panting breaths drew Severus' attention. Seraphina looked positively haunted as she looked directly at the disillusioned form of Dumbledore. Her near white gray eyes immediately filled with tears and her perfect pouty lips began trembling. Her naturally dark red hair was pulled back in a loose chignon at the base of her neck and her body was hidden underneath a thick, black cloak. _

_Time almost appeared to stand still as Severus looked at his longtime friend. She looked everything and nothing like he remembered. She was Sera, but a much darker, haunted version. Dark circles under her eyes showing the life she was forced to live due to one simple fact…she refused to terminate the pregnancy with her child. _

_"Mummy?" The little girl jumped off the swing and approached her mother, drawing the woman from her tear-filled stare. Seraphina shook her head slightly and looked down at the little dark-haired girl who was gripping her clock in her chubby little hands. _

_"Yes, my darling, it's time to go." Seraphina responded with a false smile, her voice quivering in what sounded like a cross between fear and sadness. _

_Seraphina lifted the small girl and held her tight, one hand on the back of her head, one supporting her bum. Once again Seraphina looked directly at Dumbledore's disillusioned form. "You will not get my daughter." _

_Turning abruptly, Seraphina headed towards the cliff, whispering softly in her daughter's ear. Severus wanted to run after her, but found himself glued where he stood. He couldn't. He couldn't watch the young girl die. Lorelei began crying, squirming fiercely in her mother's arms as the ladies approached the edge of the cliff, but Seraphina held her tightly. Just as they reached the edge, Severus found his legs and ran towards them, full speed. _

_Seraphina stopped, her toes nearly hanging off the edge and pulled her squirming and screaming daughter away from her slightly to allow her to kiss her forehead. Lorelei's screams raised every hair on Severus' body. No, she couldn't do this! Not to her own daughter! Seraphina whispered to her daughter, rocking her gently before closing her eyes tightly. With tears streaming down her face, she harshly pulled her daughter from her and threw her over the cliff while yelling "Titan", the young girl's screams suddenly stopping only milliseconds later. _

_Severus choked out a small scream, sliding to a stop. Seraphina turned back towards the playground and looked a Dumbledore, who had since removed his charm and was staring at Seraphina intently. Severus could only look at Seraphina horrified by what she had done. She had just thrown her own 4 year-old daughter to her watery grave. Tears poured down the young woman's face as her lips moved._

_"You will _never _touch my daughter, Albus Dumbledore. NEVER!" She screamed. Spreading her arms out beside her, Seraphina looked upwards and fell back. _

_...oooOOOooo..._

_Severus gasped as he was flung from the memory, his heart constricting and eyes painfully burning. _

_"This can't be right." Severus whispered, his voice strained with emotion. _

_"Some things are just out of our control, Severus." Dumbledore sighed. "My heart breaks that I could not save a child, but there is much you did not know about Seraphina Serpens. This was for the best." _

_"She was a wonderful person, Albus, and you will never convince me otherwise." Severus spat before striding from the room, robes billowing behind him. _

Severus shook his head when the sound of crunching parchment reached his ears. Looking down at his right hand, he realized he had crumpled Viktor Krum's intriguing letter. With a deep sigh, he stood and moved towards the small writing desk in the corner, scrawling a quick response, securing it inside an envelope and casting many charms upon it. He'd take the bait.


	5. Chapter 5 - Leads

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Lorelei and Seraphina are mine.

Warnings: Language and _****TRIGGER WARNING****_ This chapter contains references to the murder/suicide of Seraphina and Lorelei.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

Anything written "**In bold quotes**" is the character speaking in Bulgarian. I'm not about to insult those who speak the language by using Google translator.

Anything written "{Inside braced quotes}" is the character speaking in Parseltongue.

A/N: Now that we're starting to get into the meat of things the chapters will become longer in length. Many thanks for reading, following and of course to the reviews. :-)

* * *

8 days after the cryptic parchment from Viktor Krum, famous Bulgarian Seeker and former student of Durmstrang, Severus found himself pacing a private room inside the Leaky Cauldron in London. It was a Saturday night and thankfully he was not on rotation for Head of House duties. Thank Merlin, Minerva had changed that as soon as she became Headmistress. Instead of forcing all the Heads of House to remain at Hogwarts for the weekend they worked on rotation. Of course Severus stayed every weekend regardless. It wasn't like he had much to return home to. Just the dilapidated structure that at one point could have been called a "home." Not anymore. Spinner's End hadn't been a "home" for a very long time.

Severus glanced at the clock hanging on the wall again, 10 minutes to 6, their agreed upon meeting time. Most might have considered the invitation to meet in private to be dangerous. Severus wasn't most people. Despite having trained at the school notorious for teaching Dark Magic, Viktor Krum was hardly a dark wizard. Severus had seen firsthand that Viktor's bark was worse than his bite during his year at Hogwarts.

The surly man resumed his pacing, thoughts racing about what Viktor could want to speak about. He hadn't really expected _any_ of the other magical schools around the world to have Lorelei Serpens on file, so he never expected to hear back. Let alone from a former student who had obviously been informed by the current Headmaster of Severus' inquiry.

Heavy steps down the hallway lured Severus from his thoughts. 8 minutes to 6 the door opened and a stoic Viktor Krum walked in.

Clad in heavy attire due to the frigid temperatures in his native Bulgaria in November, Viktor looked every bit the same young man who had attended Hogwarts 2 years prior. Even down to the clothing that looked near identical in both design and color.

"Professor." Viktor cordially nodded, offering his large hand to shake in a friendly gesture. Severus accepted it with a firm grip of his own.

"Mr. Krum."

"Sit." Viktor half-ordered, pointing at the two chairs sitting beside a small table off in the far corner of the room. Unlike many who would have found his harsh demeanor rather offensive, Severus found it comfortable. At least time would not be wasted on false pleasantries.

Severus situated himself in the simple wooden chair nearest to the door, his hands folded on the table top. Viktor shrugged out of his heavy coat, placing it on the back of the chair and sitting down gracefully despite his heavy build. Reaching into his pocket, Viktor removed a familiar parchment and tossed it onto the table.

"Vhat is that?" The young man's accent was as heavy as Severus remembered.

"It is a letter I sent to Headmaster Vankov, might I enquire as to how it ended up in your hands?" Severus smoothly asked.

"Headmaster Vankov vas not at Durmstrang until after the Tournament." Viktor leaned forward on the table resting his elbows on the edge and folding his hands just under his chin. "He did not know any students that attended during the years before his arrival."

"Surely he had access to records."

"He did, but there vas no Lorelei Serpens at Durmstrang." Viktor looked at Severus, his dark eyes pinning the older wizard in his place. Severus narrowed his eyes, Viktor was hiding something. He had a fleeting thought to probe he younger wizard's mind for any information, but it occurred to him that studying Occlumency was heavily encouraged at Drumstrang. He would no doubt feel any attempt and most likely respond with justifiable anger.

"Answer my question, Mr. Krum. How did my parchment end up in your hands?" Severus crossed his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair.

"I vould have been the same year as her, no?"

Severus nodded curtly, conceding the Bulgarian's point. He knew that Viktor was actually a year older than the other students in their 7th year. No one ever knew why Viktor hadn't started Durmstrang until 12 years old and he wasn't about to question it now.

"Why not just send me a simple response? That there was no Lorelei Serpens at Durmstrang?"

Something flashed briefly in Viktor's eyes before his eyes assumed their normal impassive stare. Was it anger? No, something else. Fear. Yes! Viktor was afraid Severus would find something out.

"Vhy search for her now?" Viktor's voice was low and deep, warning Severus to tread lightly. "Seraphina Serpens died in 1981. Vhy search for her daughter now?"

"How did you know that?" Severus leaned forward in his chair, sneering at Viktor.

"No. You answer my question first, Professor."

Severus and Viktor sat silently staring at one another intently. It was obvious that each man had their own agenda at the meeting. Finally after several harsh minutes, Severus relented with a deep sigh. Leaning back in his chair, he allowed his hands to run through his lanky hair that was, despite popular rumors, not greasy in the least.

"I was friends with Sera during my years at Hogwarts." Severus admitted flatly. "She was the first friend I made in Slytherin and someone I considered my best friend. I just wanted to make sure her daughter was safe."

"If you vere her best friend, vhy did you not return to help her?" Viktor bit back, barely concealing his anger.

"A memory charm was placed upon myself, Minerva McGonagall and Poppy Pomfrey. We had no memory of Sera or her daughter until Albus Dumbledore died. When he died, the charm lifted."

"Vhat is the point in finding her daughter?" Viktor persisted again, slamming a fist on the table. "Do you plan to bring her before your Dark Master."

Severus reared back as if Viktor had slapped him across the face.

"Oh yes, Professor, ve all know of your allegiances." Viktor smirked while his eyes shifted to Severus' left arm.

"No. I answered your question, now you answer mine! How did you know Seraphina Serpens died in 1981?"Severus nearly shouted while anger coursed through his veins. How dare anyone judge him or the decisions he had made. Sure, choosing to ally, willingly, to the Dark Lord had probably not been one of his better ideas, but he had _more _than atoned for that and he owed _no one_ an explanation for his actions.

"The Serpens family is longtime friends vith the Krum family." Viktor shrugged casually, but Severus could see the same emotion flash before the man's eyes. What the hell was he so worried about Severus discovering? Severus decided it was time to try a new tactic.

"Look, Mr. Krum, I'm not going to waste anymore of my time running in circles with you. I already know that Lorelei Serpens is dead, having died the same day as her mother. I wanted to meet with you merely to deduce why you ended up with my parchment. You've answered that question for me, so I bid you farewell."

With a final nod, Severus rose from his seat effortlessly and took slow calculated steps towards the door. It was a risk bluffing, he knew that, but one he would have to take. He only hoped that Viktor was naïve enough to fall for it.

"You do not believe Albus Dumbledore's memory of the event do you?"

Viktor's smug words were like a bucket of cold water dumped on Severus' head. The surly man stopped, his eyes focused on the door before him and hands clenched at his side.

"I do not know what you are referring to." Severus spat through clenched teeth.

"No? Then vhy did my vords cause you to tense?" Severus did not have to turn around to know Viktor was smirking and most likely leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed looking thoroughly amused. "It must be hard, Professor, to put so much faith in a man you thought to be so light only to discover that everyone has a dark side."

Severus slowly pivoted around to face the younger man. Sure enough Viktor was sitting with a smug smirk and arms crossed. How in the bloody hell did things get turned around so fast?

"How do you know about his memory? Or that I've seen it?" Severus shot back, trying to keep his tone neutral.

Viktor shook his head slowly with a soft chuckle. "Only three people vere present that day, Professor. You had to find out from one of them and Sera and Lorelei vere not the persons you spoke to."

"Is Sera alive?" Severus' voice was a choked whisper. Could he be so lucky? Did his childhood friend somehow manage to survive her jump? Was the grave in the Muggle cemetery empty? His hopes quickly faded with the flash of sadness that crossed Viktor's young face.

"No." Viktor shook his head. "Sera did not survive."

Severus quickly looked away, blinking rapidly. Dammit, it was too painful. The pain was as intense as the moment he discovered her grave marker inside the Muggle cemetery.

"Vhy are you suddenly now looking for Lorelei, Professor? Vhy _now_?" Viktor pulled Severus from his internal emotional battle. Severus took a deep breath, exhaling shakily as he tried to reign in his feelings. He absentmindedly recalled the pain he felt when Lily Evans was killed. This was worse.

"When the memory charm was lifted, I immediately sought out Sera and her child. I was the one who helped her escape Hogwarts before she was forced to terminate her pregnancy." Severus admitted softly.

"Vhy did you help her? You hated James Potter, no?" Viktor's head tilted sideways. A gesture that made him look as young as one of Severus' own students. Severus bristled at the mention of his bully.

"Yes and I still loathe James Potter with every ounce of my being. Regardless of how I felt about him, it was Sera's choice to make. She wanted her child and I was going to help her in any way I could." Severus spat, glowering at the Bulgarian.

Viktor narrowed his eyes on Severus, chewing the inside of his cheeks thoughtfully. Despite the deliberately harsh stare, Severus remained steady with his eyes focused on the man in return. He would not let this…boy…intimidate him. He, a Death Eater and bastard extraordinaire.

"And the fact that Lorelei is the savior's brother –"

"Means nothing! This has nothing to do with Mr. Potter!" Severus interrupted harshly. He had just about had it with people automatically assuming that Severus' intentions were that noble. No, he could care less if Harry bloody Potter ever met his half-sister. This wasn't about him. It was about Seraphina and the gross injustice of it all.

"And if Lorelei survived? Vhat then?"

"I would offer to assist her in any way I could. Even if it was just offering her memories of her mother. It doesn't matter though, I saw the memory with my own eyes. Sera threw Lorelei from the cliff…" He trailed off in a harsh whisper, voice unable to go on. Even now, two weeks later, it still hurt to recall how Lorelei had screamed and cried before Seraphina let her go.

"Vhat did Sera say vhen she let Lorelei go?"

Severus' eyes snapped up from the ground they had focused on in pain back to Viktor, brows furrowing in thought. What had she said? He couldn't hear the soft words the mother had whispered to her child, the very child she fought so hard to protect and keep, before that awful moment.

Viktor watched Severus closely as the surly man processed his thoughts. He knew it was risky doing this, but Viktor was no idiot. He knew of the history between Seraphina and Severus before the man stopped speaking to her. What the Krum family had not known was why. Seraphina swore to all who would listen that her best friend "Sev" would not abandon her, no, there had to be a reason why he did not return. She had assumed Dumbledore had played a role in that so it was no surprise to Viktor that he had. Despite being considered the lightest of all light wizards, Dumbledore was quite a manipulator. Especially when he considered it to be for the "good of all."

Suddenly the tense silence was broke with a sharp intake of air. Severus' eyes widened as he recalled a word Seraphina had yelled as she let go of Lorelei.

"She yelled 'Titan' when she threw Lorelei. Titan was her familiar. He was a magical snake, though I never was able to determine the species. He was a remarkable creature and fiercely loyal and protective of Sera." Severus mused, almost to himself with a small half-smile. "They would have hours long conversations in Parseltongue. She was the first person I knew that could speak it. It's how I discovered the Serpens family were descendents to Salazar Slytherin."

"Titan, short for Titanoboa." Viktor stood suddenly, grabbing his heavy coat and putting it on while Severus' eyes widened almost comically.

"Titanoboa. He was a Titanoboa, but that means –"

Viktor stopped before Severus with a curt nod. "That he could disapparate with anyone who was touching him."

"She wasn't whispering to Lorelei. She was speaking in Parseltongue to Titan." Severus gripped Viktor's arms firmly, his eyes searching for answers. Viktor nodded with a soft sigh.

"Come. There is someone you should meet."

Viktor waited for a brief second, only long enough for Severus to give him a curt nod before he activated the portkey hidden in his left hand with a whisper. The two men spun and their world turned upside down only briefly before they landed gently in the middle of a field.

Severus released Viktor immediately, dark eyes darting around assessing any potential threats, but he found none. Instead he found a large plot of land that had a fresh dusting of snow that shimmered in the setting sun and a large sized house just off in the short distance. The three-story dark stone house had two large chimneys on each end with white smoke rising from them. The oversized dark wood double doors sat center of the first floor and ornate rounded windows allowed the gentle glow of light shine out. The house appeared warm and inviting amidst harsh cold temperatures.

Viktor took off towards the house, his heavy boots crunching against the fresh snow. Severus cast a warming charm on himself and followed behind the younger man. He ignored the way his heart beat against his chest and the way his palms were sweating. He couldn't help but hope Seraphina's daughter was alive.

Arriving at the small simple brick front porch, Viktor smacked the sides of his boots against a wooden bench to remove excess snow. Severus stood beside him, clearing the snow off his own boots as well as dusting it off his shoulders and hair. Viktor placed his hand on the ornate iron doorknob, but instead of opening the door, turned back to Severus.

"I ask you to remember you are guest in my family home." Viktor raised his brows as if awaiting indication that Severus understood.

"Of course." Severus inclined his head respectfully.

Satisfied with Severus' response, Viktor nodded once and opened the door. Immediately Severus was blanketed in warm air and loud laughter and music. The two men stepped inside the warm house and immediately Severus looked around, observing for possible exits and threats. Sometimes his spy habits just seeped out. The house was what Severus had thought it would be. The floors were dark stone much like the exterior as were the walls, but somehow the lush tapestries and soft lighting made the impressive home feel warm and inviting. The foyer was simple and lead off in three directions. Directly before them was a large arch that lead into what appeared to be a sitting room, to the left was a hall and to the right was another hall. Lining the walls were tapestries and some magical photos.

While Severus appraised the foyer, Viktor removed his coat and hung it on a peg hanging on the wall. Severus noted next to his coat was a smaller woman's size coat, perhaps his mother? No, sister. He vaguely recalled Hogwarts resident know-it-all mentioning Viktor had a sister in one of the many pointless conversations he overheard in Order meetings.

"**Mama, papa, we're here.**" Viktor yelled towards the arch. Almost immediately a large man appeared blocking most of the warm light that was filling the foyer. It didn't take a genius to know the man was obviously Viktor's father. They had the same features, except Ivan Krum was shockingly much larger than his son. The man stood tall, at least over 6'3" and had a large bulky build. His near shaven bald head showed dark hair and unlike Viktor, who had a small goatee, Ivan was clean shaven. The man was imposing in every way, even in fashion with his dark brown slacks and matching bulky jumper. His square, full face was made harsh with thin lips, a large curved nose and deep dark eyes.

"**Is this the Professor?**" Ivan crossed his arms, staring at Severus with a menacing glare. Severus schooled his features to not display his irritation towards the man's offensive stance.

"**Yes, papa. He is trustworthy.**" Viktor stood next to Severus with his hands clasped before him.

"**Says who?**" The older man barked.

"**Says me.**" A softer feminine voice called from behind Ivan. The man flinched slightly, turning with a sigh to see his wife standing there with a small smirk. The man shook his head and let out a soft chuckle. "**Stop trying to intimidate our guest. Any friend of Sera's is a friend of ours.**"

Properly scolded, Ivan nodded and moved towards Severus and offered his hand. "Ivan Krum."

"Severus Snape." Severus replied tonelessly with a polite incline of his head as he shook the other man's hand. He made no outward reaction to the warning squeeze the brutish man had given his hand.

"Yuliya Krum." The tall woman with a bright smile moved forward, offering her smaller hand. She was a much needed softness to the harsh Bulgarian men with deep chocolate brown wavy hair that hung loose down to the middle of her back, light brown eyes with golden hues, a fuller pout and a curvaceous figure that bared proof she had born the Bulgarian brute his children though was hidden behind a dark red floor length dress with long sleeves and buttons up the front. She was by no means fat or overweight, just stocky and firm.

Severus accepted the woman's hand with a small smile, but as he opened his mouth to speak his eyes caught movement in the doorway. Words failed him when he saw for the first time in many years a very familiar serpent.

Curled threateningly inside the doorway was Titan. Though this was a much larger version of the snake he knew back in Hogwarts at what appeared to be around 13 feet in length. Not that it meant anything. One of the abilities of the magical creature is they could shrink their size. It dawned on Severus that he never actually knew how big Titan had been when he was a student. For all he knew the snake could have been full grown and merely sized down to the 26 inches he remembered.

Yuliya followed his line of sight and chuckled softly when she saw Titan. "Do not vorry, Professor. His hiss is vorse than his bite."

"Titan." Severus whispered, his eyes still focused on Titan. Yuliya and Ivan both looked at Severus in interest, Viktor instead stared at Titan who appeared to have heard Severus. Titan raised his head, forked tongue flicking out at Severus. "You were Sera's familiar."

Titan turned his head back towards the room he had come from, hissing to a person inside. Severus finally looked away from the beautiful dark green serpent when another form stepped into the doorway, a young woman who looked very much so like she was a female version of Viktor only with long hair and in form fitting black trousers and a v-neck cream jumper.

"Not what you were expecting, Professor?" The young woman asked with a raised brow. Despite her very Bulgarian appearance, her voice was soft and exceedingly British.

Severus stared intently at the young woman, eyes searching for any hint of Seraphina, or hell even James Potter, but there was none. She did not even have a trace of the young girl from Dumbledore's memory.

"**Lala, remove the charms. He has come to see Lorelei Serpens, not Lala Krum.**" Yuliya softly scolded the young woman. Severus' eyes immediately snapped to the older woman at the mention of Seraphina's daughter.

The young woman looked to Ivan immediately as if seeking his approval. The man softened his stance and nodded his head. "**Do as your mama says.**"

"{Do you remember him?}" The young woman hissed to Titan, who was now winding around her legs in a soothing gesture.

"{Yes, miss. He was a friend to your mom. He gave me rodents.}" Titan hissed back.

"{You think anyone who feeds you is a friend.}" She smiled and reached down to pet his scaled head affectionately.

"{No, miss. He was loyal to her. He can be trusted.}" Titan carefully squeezed the young woman's legs, urging her to show her true self.

"Lorelei, please." Severus calmly interrupted the Parseltongue conversation. "I was a close friend to your mother's when she attended Hogwarts. I am not here to cause you any harm."

"Very well." The young woman nodded and reached towards her left wrist, removing a small metal bracelet. Severus noticed immediately her appearance changed and in place of a firm stockier body was a slender, more feminine form. Her hair had changed from a dull brown to a black that closely resembled Harry's and her eyes shifted to hazel. The young woman looked back up to him and it took everything in Severus to not flinch. It pained Severus to see how much she looked like James Potter.

"{All of them.}" Titan hissed loudly with a firm squeeze to her legs. The young woman flinched at the force.

"{Fine, but no treats for you, traitor.}" She huffed before reaching for the small necklace that was tucked underneath her clothing. As soon as the necklace was removed all the remaining charms fell away and Severus was left standing with his jaw agape. The lanky blank hair changed to silky waves in a rich dark red, hazel eyes shifted to a breathtaking light gray that bordered on near white, thin lips morphed into a full pout, her frame became even more slender with a firm, full bust and softly rounded hips. She wasn't a female version of James Potter, she was a near mirror image of Seraphina Serpens.

"Hello, Professor, I'm Lorelei Seva Serpens. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

* * *

A/N: Up next, finding out what happened on that cliff and why Dumbledore was hell bent on seeing Sera and Lorelei 6 feet under.


	6. Chapter 6 - Truths

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Lorelei and Seraphina are mine.

Warnings: Language and _****TRIGGER WARNING****_ This chapter contains references to the murder/suicide of Seraphina and Lorelei.

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

Anything written "{Inside braced quotes}" is the character speaking in Parseltongue.

A/N: I won't lie, I wrote this chapter super quick so I'm sure there are typos/errors. I'm not going to be able to post for the next couple of days and I really wanted to get it up before, so I apologize in advance. Once I get back I'll peruse and make any necessary adjustments. I just really wanted to get the final line of this chapter out there.

Many thanks for reading, following and of course to the reviews. :-)

* * *

"Hello, Professor, I'm Lorelei Seva Serpens. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Lorelei smiled softly, a mere sliver of pearly white teeth shown between her full pouty lips. In that moment Severus was thrown back to 1976.

_"Sev, please?!" Seraphina clasped her hands in front of her in a pleading gesture, batting her long lashes at the unmovable boy. How in Merlin's name did he resist her charms when no other boy could? _

_"No, Sera. I'm not doing it." Severus continued reading his book as if Seraphina had not thrown herself down on the edge of his bed in a huff. _

_"You're supposed to be my best friend." _

_"I am your best friend." Severus raised a dark brow, finally glancing over the top of his book to the redheaded girl laying much like a damsel in distress. It was cliché, her right wrist resting on her forehead, her left arm above her head and hanging over the edge of his bed. _

_"Then pretty, pretty, pretty please?" Seraphina smiled gently, her pearly teeth peeking through her full red lips. _

_Severus groaned, tossing his book aside and crossing his arms across his chest petulantly "Fine. I'll be your partner on the project, but if we fail, I'm holding you personally responsible!" _

_Seraphina's smile grew into a full grin and before Severus could tell her no, the slender girl threw herself at him, hugging him tightly. "You're the best, Sev!" _

"Well, I will admit your agape jaw and lack of response has me a bit perplexed." Lorelei's amused tone lured Severus from his thoughts. With a gentle shake of his head, Severus cleared his mind of the flashback and focused on the very real young woman he had been searching for.

"My apologies, Lorelei. The only time I've seen you, or what I thought was you, you looked much like you did before you removed the necklace." He admitted with a slight blush growing on his pale cheeks.

"Ah, yes. My mother's charms. She was very gifted at them." He couldn't help but notice the flash of pain that crossed the woman's gray eyes. It was painfully obvious she missed her mother something terrible and it pulled at Severus' heart strings.

"Perhaps you should sit and discuss." Yuliya offered gently, gesturing towards the sitting room.

"Yes, of course." The young girl nodded and immediately wiggled her legs to signal to Titan to release his firm grip of her. Titan refused to release in hold. Instead he chose to magically shrink his size down to a familiar 26 inches and carefully slithered up the woman's slender body towards her shoulders, resting with his head on her prominent clavicle. "He's a bit protective." Lorelei smiled to Severus.

Severus only nodded in response and followed the young woman towards the sitting room. Despite the frigid temperatures outside and the harsh stone floors and walls, the sitting room was incredibly warm and comfortable. Directly across from the stone arch was a large old piano that glistened as if freshly polished. To the right were floor to ceiling dark wood bookcases that appeared to hold old tomes in both English and Bulgarian. To the left were 6 comfortable looking dark brown leather armchairs with high backs and brass nail head trim arranged in a small semicircle around a round dark wood table that matched the piano and bookcases.

Lorelei sat gently down in the furthest chair, crossing her legs at the ankle much like every proper pure-blood witch would do. Severus chose to sit opposite the young witch to offer them a comfortable distance, but allow them to look one another directly in the eye. Viktor sat himself beside Lorelei with his mother to his right and his father to her right, leaving an empty space between Severus and Ivan.

"Well, I guess it would be easiest to start with what you do know." Lorelei began flatly, her eyes focused directly on her fidgeting hands.

Severus softened his posture, leaning his right elbow on the arm of the chair, hands folded in his lap. He knew that he often times came off as harsh in his stance and the last thing he wanted to do was frighten Lorelei into clamming up.

"Do you know who I am, Lorelei?" He asked calmly.

"Yes." She nodded, eyes still downcast. "You were my mother's best friend at Hogwarts. From what I remember, she was very fond of you. She had several of your photos in a small album she kept in her chest. And my middle name is after you."

Severus gapped once again. He was completely blindsided by Lorelei's revelation. Is that where Seva came from? He had assumed that Seraphina had followed tradition of including an "S" name in her daughter's name. He had even thought maybe it was a play on Seraphina's mother's name, Servilia. Never did he think it was after him.

"She said you helped her escape Hogwarts and assumed Dumbledore played a role in your sudden absence." Lorelei finished softly when Severus did not speak.

Severus cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably in his chair. He knew it wasn't his fault that he had a memory charm placed on him, but it didn't remove the guilt he felt.

"Yes, I did. About that, do you know - "

"That my mother was raped by James Potter and Albus Dumbledore demanded the immediate termination of the pregnancy?" Lorelei interrupted, eyes snapping to his. He could see the barely veiled rage burning in them. "Yes, I do. My mother hid nothing and wrote extensively in journals detailing about the events leading up to her death. She even kept memories for my viewing at a later date."

"I see." Severus dumbly responded. How did he even begin to respond? There was absolutely _no_ justifiable reason for Dumbledore to have acted in the fashion he had. Seraphina had been the victim, not the perpetrator and yet she was the one driven into hiding to protect her child.

"Professor – "Lorelei sighed, wringing her hands in her lap.

"Severus."

"What?"

"Please call me Severus."

Lorelei nodded. "Very well, Severus. I think it might be easiest if I just explain what happened just before and on that cliff the day my mother died."

"Yes, I think that would be a good starting point."

_Seraphina knew on the morning of October 24, 1981 it would be her last day amongst the living. It had been a risk going to see James Potter the day before, but a risk she had to take. Having been cast out by her family and forced into hiding in hopes of escaping Albus Dumbledore and his opinions of right and wrong, she was barely managing to scrape by. James inherited a vast fortune. Any amount, no matter how small, would have made a world of difference in Seraphina's life and especially for their daughter. It didn't need to be a large sum, anything would have helped. When her landlord had posted the notice on her apartment door that she had 7 days to come current or move out was when she decided to risk seeing James._

_Seraphina placed the charmed necklace upon her daughter like she did every time they left the apartment. Lorelei had inherited her mother's distinct features and it was too risky to allow her daughter to be seen in public. Dumbledore had eyes everywhere. The charm was simple and designed to make Lorelei unremarkable in every way. Her hair would be limp and dull. Her eyes would be flat and simple. Even her clothing was simple. Anything to make her blend in. With Lorelei now concealed under intricate glamour charms, Seraphina and Lorelei left for Godric's Hollow._

_Lily Potter had a routine. Every Friday morning she would take Harry for a play date with Neville Longbottom. Harry and Neville would play on the floor of the Longbottom's sitting room while Alice Longbottom and Lily would drink tea and share stories and laughs. She did this every week. Seraphina knew that as she had been observing the Potters for some time in hopes that she could find the perfect opportunity to approach James._

_Seraphina did not want nor need James to claim Lorelei as his daughter. It was preferable for her if he didn't, but she did feel James owed his daughter at least some courtesy seems her existence was the direct result of his own actions. The meeting hadn't gone well at all. No sooner did James open the door did he slam it in Seraphina's face. The Slytherin woman knocked relentlessly for nearly 3 minutes before James finally opened the door and roughly pulled Seraphina and, by default, Lorelei into the house. Lorelei may have only been 4 at the time, but she would forever remember the first and only words ever spoken to her by her own father. "You are an abomination."_

_The argument was short lived when the front door flew open and unexpectedly Lily and Harry entered the house. Lily, assuming the worst, immediately cast a body-bind curse upon Seraphina and sent a patronus to Dumbledore alerting him of Seraphina's presence in her own home. A home that was supposed to be under a fidelus. The elder light wizard had alerted all in the Order that Seraphina Serpens was a dark witch and part of Voldemort's inner circle and was considered highly dangerous._

_It was as the crack of apparition was heard outside the Potter home that Lorelei had a spontaneous burst of magic and was able to lift the body-bind curse from her mother. Seraphina grabbed her daughter and before James could stop them, they turned and disapparated away landing safely inside a small abandoned park only a few blocks from their apartment. That was the moment Seraphina knew her luck had run out._

_She could have run. She could have packed her and her daughter up, again, and fled, but Seraphina was tired of running. Lorelei was a child and needed stability and deserved the chance to grow up as a normal child. Seraphina knew she could not give her daughter that and so she made the ultimate sacrifice. She spent the early hours of that cold, cloudy Saturday morning packing her daughter's things up and sent them to her good friend Yuliya in Bulgaria. Yuliya had cried. Oh how she had cried when Seraphina firecalled and told her what happened. The Bulgarian woman knew what it meant and she knew that Seraphina was not calling her to arrange a visit, she was calling to ask the biggest favor any parent could ask._

_Yuliya and Ivan did not need any time to decide their answer, it was an immediate yes. Lorelei and their own son, Viktor, had become as close as siblings over the years. It seemed only right that they take custody of the young girl as raise her as their own. After the tearful conversation and goodbyes, Seraphina dressed her little girl for the last time. Lorelei could still remember the slow movements her mother made, savoring every second of the simple task. With both ladies dressed, they left their small apartment for one last time._

_Lorelei sat quietly on the swings, her small patent leather shoes kicking at the sand. Her mother had left her only briefly to do the unthinkable, to send a patronus to Dumbledore with their exact location. Within minutes, the man had apparated and hidden himself behind bushes with a disillusionment spell cast upon him. _

_Seraphina looked positively haunted as she looked directly at the disillusioned form of Dumbledore. Her near white gray eyes immediately filled with tears and her perfect pouty lips began trembling. Her naturally dark red hair was pulled back in a loose chignon at the base of her neck and her body was hidden underneath a thick, black cloak. This was it._

_"Mummy?" Lorelei jumped off the swing and approached her mother, drawing the woman from her tear-filled stare. Seraphina shook her head slightly and looked down at the little dark-haired girl who was gripping her clock in her chubby little hands. It pained her that in her final moments with her own daughter she could not look up her little girl's real form, but this was for the best. It was always to protect Lorelei. _

_"Yes, my darling, it's time to go." Seraphina responded with a false smile, her voice quivering in what sounded like a cross between fear and sadness. _

_Seraphina lifted the small girl and held her tight, one hand on the back of her head, one supporting her bum. Once again the haunted witch looked directly at Dumbledore's disillusioned form. "You will not get my daughter." _

_Turning abruptly, Seraphina headed towards the cliff, whispering softly to Titan, who had curled his small body around Lorelei's arm with his small head peeking out from under her collar. "{My dear Titan, please get Lorelei to safety. You must wait until just before you hit the water to disapparate. Please my friend, take care of my daughter.}" _

_The small dark green snake hissed a simple response. "{Yes, Miss. I will take care of young miss.}" _

_"{No mummy! No mummy! Don't leave me!}" Lorelei wrapped her arms tighter around her mother's neck._

_"{I'm sorry my darling, I must. When Titan gets you to safety, say 'home' and the necklace will take you home my love.}"_

_ Lorelei began crying, squirming fiercely in her mother's arms as the ladies approached the edge of the cliff, but her mother held her tightly held her tightly. Seraphina stopped, her toes nearly hanging off the edge and pulled her squirming and screaming daughter away from her slightly to allow her to kiss her forehead. _

_"{Mummy loves you so very much my darling. Please never forget that.}" Seraphina whispered to her daughter, rocking her gently before closing her eyes tightly. With tears streaming down her face, she quickly pulled her daughter from her and threw her over the cliff while yelling "Titan", Lorelei's screams suddenly stopping only milliseconds later when Titan and Lorelei disapparated quietly just before hitting the rough water. _

_Seraphina turned back towards the playground and looked at Dumbledore, who had since removed his charm and was staring at Seraphina intently. Tears poured down the young woman's face as her lips moved. "You will __never __touch my daughter, Albus Dumbledore. NEVER!" She screamed. Spreading her arms out beside her, Seraphina looked upwards and fell back. _

"She wanted Albus to think you had died as well." Severus commented softly.

"Yes. It would make sense that a young child's body be taken out to sea. I was too young and too small to survive such a fall and even if I had, I would never have been able to survive the rough waters." Lorelei raised her head, looking towards the window as her eyes filled with tears.

"But your mother – "

"He had to see the body to be satisfied."

Severus closed his eyes tightly, allowing his head to drop so his chin touched his chest, his face hidden behind his hair. It was awful. There was no other way to describe the hell that Seraphina was forced to endure as well as her daughter, simply because Seraphina didn't want to terminate her pregnancy. It was cruel. It was heartless.

"Where," Severus voice cracked forcing him to clear his throat, "where did Titan take you?"

"Columbia. Titanoboas can only apparate to their homeland. There is a vast amount of land hidden from Muggles and most magical folks. It can only be accessed by Titanoboas and anyone who has received the Serpent's kiss." Lorelei's voice was flat and emotionless, despite the obvious pain still reflecting in her eyes.

Severus raised his head, forcing himself to look at Lorelei. He had one lingering question that would not rest until he knew the answer.

"Lorelei, what I do not understand is why Sera was so scared of Albus. He had said at one point there was much I did not know about Sera. What was it?" The surly professor didn't care that his voice was pleading. The young witch chuckled softly, shaking her head as a tear finally escaped. When she finally turned to face him, the look of pure unadulterated hate that shone bright in her eyes pinned him in place.

"He really didn't tell you?" She raised a dark brow.

"No."

"Well, I suppose he doesn't want everyone to know." Lorelei smiled, reaching up and petting Titan's resting head. "He wished to see my mother and I dead to all due to my mother's father."

"No one knew who Sera's father was. Servilia never married and she never said who fathered Sera. Sera never said." Severus leaned forward slightly in his chair, suddenly feeling like the room was overheating.

"My mother's father, my grandfather, is none other than Morfin Gaunt."

* * *

A/N: And that wraps up the flashbacks ladies and gentlemen. Now that we know the full back story, time to go forward. :-)


	7. Chapter 7 - Revelations

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just borrowing the world and characters thought up by J.K. Rowling and using some creative license to make some adjustments. Lorelei and Seraphina are mine.

Warnings: Language

_Italics are character's internal thoughts and/or flashbacks._

Anything written "{Inside braced quotes}" is the character speaking in Parseltongue.

A/N: Dear real life, please stop getting in the way. XoXo, HallowsEve. Many apologies for the ridiculous delay in getting the next chapter up, but it's finally here. I'd like to also take the opportunity to make note that this is a darker fic. It's not going to be lollipops, sunshine and rainbows because life isn't always that way. Lorelei is a dark person because she has to be. Please keep that in mind.

Many thanks for reading, following and of course to the reviews. :-)

* * *

"Draco, can you please just sit down? Your pacing is making me dizzy." Harry groaned, running his hands over his face as he leaned back on the plush black velvet sofa provided by the Room of Requirements. Draco ceased his incessant pacing only long enough to shoot a scathing glare at his faux-nemesis.

"I'm sorry, Potter, if my concern is too much for you." Draco sneered in an all too familiar fashion, huffing loudly and resuming his pacing once more behind the black sofa across from Harry. He was stressed and entitled to pacing if he wanted to and dammit, he wanted to.

Harry dropped his arms and narrowed his eyes at the blonde Slytherin. He _hated_ when Draco called him by his surname in private. In the halls, in classes, even in the Great Hall it was expected, but here, in their own little sanctuary, it was not okay.

"Draco don't."

Harry's soft tone drew Draco's gaze. This time much softer. Draco stopped pacing running his hands through his hair making the normally pristinely styled fair blonde hair stand up on end. It was a good look on Draco, something that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. In fact, Harry had been noticing more and more about the Slytherin boy and not just friendly observations. No, his thoughts had been at times of a more…intimate nature. Especially late at night when he was tucked away in his bed with the curtains drawn and silencing charms placed upon the drapes. He hadn't quite gotten to wanking to thoughts of Draco yet, but he was rapidly approaching it as his will to fight it began to weaken.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I just…I need to think of something. I have to get my mother out of there." Draco looked to Harry with pleading blue-gray eyes, willing the messy-haired boy to understand his plight.

Lucius had gone round the bend. That's all there was to it. Having fallen from Voldemort's most trust inner circle due to his failure at retrieving the now destroyed prophecy, the normally composed aristocrat had become mad in his own right. It also didn't help that he was tortured mercilessly by the other Death Eaters, none harsher than Bellatrix Lestrange. He was paranoid, skittish and had recently become violent. Narcissa did her best to hide the bruises from her son, but Draco was not nearly as naïve as his mother thought him to be. He could see the pain in her blue eyes. The slight grimace that hid in her forced smile. The quiver in her voice during firecalls. Severus had promised Draco he would look after Narcissa, but the man was missing and the Headmistress refused to inform Draco of the surly man's location. Where the hell was he? He didn't have a life outside Hogwarts.

"We'll come up with something. We'll talk to Snape when he gets back and the Order will come up with something. I promise, Draco. I will make sure you mother gets away from him!"

Draco smiled at the passion in Harry's voice. The Gryffindor savior had risen to his feet during his passionate words, his hands clenched firmly at his sides. Draco quickly diverted his eyes though when he realized the soft flush that had risen in Harry's normally pale cheeks was causing some not quite friendly stirrings in his stomach. He had finally accepted it. He was completely and hopelessly infatuated with the boy wonder.

Harry furrowed his brows and tilted his head gently to the right side when he noticed the pink tint on Draco's pale face. The blush color covering his beautifully chiseled cheekbones and disappearing down his long, slender neck under his uniform shirt. It did crazy things to Harry's stomach and he mentally cursed himself when he felt a slight twitch in his pants. Shaking his head, Harry cleared his throat and looked towards the fire willing his hardening bulge to soften quickly.

"We just have to wait for Snape to get back, Draco. Headmistress said he would be back by tomorrow's dinner at the latest." Harry thanked every higher power that his voice was its normal tone and did not betray the unease he was feeling.

"Thanks, Harry. You're right. I guess we should head back to our dorms then. It's passed curfew." Draco scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his head still turned away from Harry.

"Yeah."

* * *

"My mother's father, my grandfather, is none other than Morfin Gaunt."

Time stood still. For impossibly long seconds, time stopped moving. No one breathed. No one moved. All eyes were focused on Severus, who in turn was staring at Lorelei in complete horror. It was impossible. Morfin Gaunt died in Azkaban. Or so Dumbeldore had said…

"Pardon?" Severus finally choked out.

"Morfin Gaunt is my mother's father." Lorelei slowly spoke in a tone that was reminiscent of an adult speaking to a confused child.

"That's not possible. Morfin Gaunt died in Azkaban."

"Says who?" Lorelei raised an auburn brow.

"Albus." Severus finally sat back in his chair, eyes flicking back and forth across his lap as if processing her very words.

"He also said I was dead. Perhaps your beloved light leader was not the wise all-knowing master you thought." Lorelei made no attempt at keeping the sneer from her voice. Severus narrowed his eyes on the young woman, his jaw clenching firmly.

"Albus made mistakes, Lorelei, there is no denying that. What he did to you and your mother was reprehensible, but there is no question in my mind that he was a light wizard."

Lorelei's entire demeanor shifted. Her legs no longer remained crossed at the ankle, instead her left leg crossed over her right, her slender arms crossing stiffly in front of her. In the blink of an eye the clone of Seraphina disappeared and there sat a woman with her image, but a very James Potter-esque fire in her eyes.

"Light you say? Would a light wizard allow a young boy whom he would put the weight of the wizarding world upon his shoulders to suffer in an abusive home? Because that's exactly what he did with Harry."

"Harry was not abused." Severus sneered, dark eyes narrowing on the woman before him.

"How do you know? Did you visit him?"

"No, I did not and I did not need to. The foolish boy has been as arrogant since the moment he showed up at Hogwarts. He rides the most expensive broom on the market and has wanted for nothing. It's plain as day the precious savior is well taken care of." By the end of Severus' rant his voice had raised to a near yell, the deep baritone echoing off the walls. His eyes shifted to Ivan Krum when the burly man clenched his fist firmly, a non-verbal warning to mind his tongue.

Lorelei stared at Severus with an amused expression before finally opening her mouth and shocking Severus with a loud laugh.

"Oh dear Merlin. You hate Harry because he reminds you of James Potter? Are you 12?"

Severus' head snapped back to Lorelei. His dark brow raised while his hands clenched into tight fists.

"You know nothing about my distaste for your brother -"

"Don't call him my brother!" Lorelei interrupted harshly. "He's not my brother. In case it went over your head James Potter disowned me in 1981. My brother is Viktor. Not Harry."

Severus watched in a flat expression as Viktor calmly reached over and squeezed Lorelei's arm gently, leaning towards her to whisper softly in her ear. Lorelei's furious eyes never left Severus though she did nod her head in response to whatever the Bulgarian seeker had whispered in her ear. Severus' eyes slowly lowered to the woman's neck where Titan was hissing in his direction, the serpent's slender tail stroking the woman's clavicle in a soothing fashion. It was obvious, he had struck a sensitive nerve.

Severus let out a soft sigh, softening his posture slightly. "Lorelei –"

"No." Lorelei shook her head, closing her eyes and lowering her head as she took several calming breaths. Moments later when her eyes opened the coldness that was evident in them felt like a punch to his gut. She was occluding, heavily. "I'm sorry. I should not have snapped."

"No apology necessary." Severus shook his head with an exhausted exhale, leaning forward so his elbows rested on his knees. Clasping his hands before him, Severus looked at Lorelei with a small half smile. "Lorelei, as I said, I did not come here to upset you. I came here as your mother's best friend. I…I wanted to meet you and to let you know that I am here for you."

"You didn't come to bring me to Harry?" Lorelei raised a skeptical brow.

"No. I could not care less if you ever meet Potter."

Lorelei's head shifted towards Ivan, her expression clearly a non-verbal inquiry. Ivan nodded his head with a reached for Yuliya's hand, gripping it firmly in his.

"{Tell him miss.}" Titan hissed on Lorelei's neck, nudging her gently.

"I need you to take me to Harry."

Severus sat back in shock, staring at Lorelei with furrowed brows. Given Lorelei's passionate negative reaction towards her younger half-brother, meeting him was the furthest thing from Severus' mind.

"Why?" Severus' voice was a harsh whisper.

Lorelei smiled sadly and shook her head gently. "Because I've been commanded."

Every hair in Severus' body stood up, his blood running cold at her flat admission. "By whom?"

Severus' eyes widened dramatically, his jaw falling agape as Lorelei uncrossed her arms and carefully lifted the sleeve of her sweater on her left arm. There upon her pale forearm was an all too familiar tattoo…the dark mark.

"You're a Death Eater." Severus choked out, brows furrowing in confusion. How had he never known? He was Voldemort's right hand. He had sat at his dark master's side as a "loyal" follower since his initiation.

"No." Lorelei shook her head, pursing her lips. "I'm a not a Death Eater. That would imply I am a follower of Tom. I'm what you could call…an advisor."

"Why the hell would you commit yourself to him?" Severus dropped all pretense of appearing loyal to Voldemort, shocked and completely horrified by Lorelei's revelation.

"I had no choice. I never did. When he rose again Bellatrix informed him that Morfin lived inside Azkaban. Tom immediately went to him and despite the fact that Morfin is completely mad, he somehow remembered and confessed to Tom that he had bed my grandmother. He was taunting him. Tom is a half-blood and Morfin and Marvolo were devout pure-blood supremacists. What better way to piss Tom off than to inform him that a stronger Gaunt lived. So of course Tom immediately sought out my mother only to lean that she was dead. He performed exceptionally dark magic to locate me and he found me." Lorelei's voice slowly trailed off, her eyes dropping down to her lap. Titan magically grew his size to a larger 4 feet, shifting down to curl up in Lorelei's lap and nudging at her hand to drop her sweater sleeve.

"What happened?" Severus was almost afraid to ask, but he had to. He had to know.

"He knew that Dumbledore thought me dead and if I was to appear then Dumbledore would kill me, so he has kept me away from his normal followers. My job has been to provide information, venoms and to prepare for my mission." Lorelei's eyes raised to Severus', a dark fury burning bright in them. "To prepare to get close to Harry. With Dumbledore gone, there is nothing stopping it."

Severus shook his head rapidly hoping to clear the uneasy fog that was settling. It was too much shocking information and too fast. Adjusting in his chair, Severus crossed his arms across his broad chest and stared at Lorelei with a flat, cold expression. He wanted answers and he was going to get them.

"When did you take the mark?"

"After he rose again. It was a week following Triwizard tournament and please stop making it sound as if I willingly threw myself at his feet." Severus winced internally at the accusation that laced Lorelei's tone.

"You said you provide him with information, what kind?"

"Mostly translating Parseltongue tomes. Salazar Slytherin had a personal library inside the Chamber of Secrets at Hogwarts that housed his own collection."

Severus narrowed his eyes on the young woman. "How did you gain access?"

"Salazar Slytherin told me where it was and I went." Lorelei answered plainly.

"How did you get inside the school?"

"I have contacts and no, I will not tell you whom."

Severus dropped his arms roughly to the arms of the chairs, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"The only way you could have gained access is through a Professor or student, does the Dark Lord have other followers inside the school?" Severus' tone was icy cold, the baritone vibrating against the walls.

"Yes, a few students, but it was not a Death Eater whom has been helping me. Next."

"You said you provide venoms. What, why and how?"

Lorelei went to speak, but Viktor quickly cut her off, leaning forward in his chair and glowering at the surly Professor. "No, no more. This is not an interrogation. I did not bring you here to question her!"

"It's fine, Vik." Lorelei smiled serenely at her adopted brother. "I promise."

Viktor looked to his parents and found Yuliya and Ivan both nodding with solemn expressions. They knew the reality that with Dumbledore gone, it was only a matter of time until Voldemort called Lorelei to his side and she would have no excuse to leave it. They needed to have at least one ally there to protect her and feed them information.

With a heavy sigh Viktor sat back in his chair and waved his hand agitatedly. Lorelei turned her focus back to Severus.

"I'm a parselmouth and obviously have an affinity to snakes," Lorelei gestured to Titan, who was resting comfortably on her lap with his yellow eyes focused on Severus, "so he assigned me the task of gaining potent venoms for him."

"What for?" Severus lowered his head and began rubbing his temples with his index and middle fingers, elbows still perched on the arms of the chair. He could feel a massive headache coming on.

"I don't know what he's doing with the venom. He did not relay that information to me. I can only assume he's attempting to use it to make himself stronger. Or attempt to give himself a stronger version of the Serpent's Kiss."

Severus looked up at Lorelei from under his lashes. Every hair on the back of his neck was standing. "The Serpent's Kiss, you can get that from regular snake venom?"

"No, but I'm not about to tell him that. Perhaps he could poison himself before he figures it out." Lorelei smirked, winking playfully at Severus. Severus merely continued to stare unimpressed. "I don't know what he's doing with it, but I do know he is rather obsessed by the concept behind the Serpent's Kiss. Unfortunately, he is a parselmouth so I could not exactly refrain from sharing all knowledge about it."

"What exactly is it? How do you get it? And what makes it so appealing?"

Lorelei leaned back against the chair, resting her head against the back as she relayed everything she knew about the "curse." The Serpent's Kiss started with Salazar Slytherin himself when he came across a Titanoboa. Many assumed his beloved basilisk was his favored serpent, but it wasn't, it was Enki. Enki was the strongest and most powerful Titanoboa at the time when Salazar had come across him in the jungles of South America. The snake had magicked himself to a smaller size of 20 feet, but was still large enough to kill a man. The snake was sunning itself upon a large rock when a young Salazar found the serpent and became immediately entranced by its shimmering dark green scales and alluring yellow eyes. He was a mere boy at the time, but Enki could sense the boy's strong magical abilities and could sense he was unlike the Muggles they encountered. Enki and Salazar formed a strong bond and sitting upon the rock Enki bit the young boy on his left shoulder, his rare magical venom entering Salazar's bloodstream.

The curse was painful, excruciatingly so. It made the recipient feel as though fire coursed through their veins and as if every muscle and tendon was being sliced meticulously. The pain lasted until the venom bonded with every cell inside their body, wrapping tightly within their magical core and becoming one with the human. Salazar had screamed himself hoarse as he shook violently on the rock, feeling his body move without his command and watching in horror as his skin began shifting from pale flesh to dark scales and back to pale flesh again.

Enki could only stand guard over the boy and watch. Waiting to see if the boy he had come to care about could withstand the venom and bond with the snake. He was pleased when hours later Salazar sat up and began speaking to him with an understandable tongue. To others the boy sounded only as if he was hissing. To Enki and other snakes he was speaking their tongue.

Enki left Columbia and became Salazar's loyal companion and had remained as such until his death that was within hours of Salazar's own death. The Serpent's Kiss, as the gift had become known, was passed down through Salazar's bloodline, but only to those strong enough to accept it. Those who were not either died upon birth or became mad. Slowly over the years the potency of the curse and its rare gifts began to diminish until only two remained.

Tom Riddle Jr., being born to a strong pure-blood mother, but muggle father, only inherited the ability to speak Parseltongue.

Seraphina Serpens had inherited the ability to speak Parseltongue, as all Serpens did, but being a descendent to Salazar Slytherin twice over she was the only human in modern times that inherited all the gifts that accompanied the Kiss. Including the unknown rare gifts that Salazar Slytherin himself never documented: venomous snake animagus, venom in human form, the ability to command snakes and the ability to heal themselves with the venom from their bonded Titanoboa.

"Do you have the full Kiss?" Severus asked in interest.

"Yes. As I was born to two strong pure-blood lines I inherited the Serpent's Kiss in its full form. My animagus is a blue krait and I am still venomous in human form. My fangs rest at the roof of my mouth under a bone plate."

"Does he know?" Severus suddenly felt like all the oxygen had been sucked from the room.

"He knows I inherited the parseltongue and he knows I have Titan. I have not informed him of my other abilities and don't intend to. He would use me as a weapon." Lorelei's voice trailed off softly, her eyes falling downcast once more. Sensing his bonded human's feelings, Titan uncurled himself from her lap and slithered up her torso and wrapped himself around her shoulders, his heavy weight comforting her.

"Lorelei, I need to know, whose side are you on?"

A heavy silence befell the room and all eyes focused on the expressionless woman sitting in the chair with her eyes focused on her folded hands in her lap. After an unknown amount of tense silence later, Lorelei finally raised her head and looked Severus directly in the eye. "I'm on my side."

Severus couldn't help the small smirk that formed on his lips.


End file.
